Hiding From Herself
by Mhm its me
Summary: Serena and Darien broke up.Will everyone believe her fake smiles? Will they see the truth. She gets involved in stuff hse shouldn't. who will help her from herself. R&R and ill update faster. Thank you for taking your time to read. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Serena, are you okay?"

Serena popped her head up to see Amy looking at her with a confused look. With a fake smile on her face she replied,

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" "You've beeen staring out that window the whole time we've been here, you haven't said a word."

Mina chimed in. "I'm just thinking." Serena said lightly. The fellow sailor scouts new what their leader was thinking about. Why had Darien broken up with her without a reason, without any excuses. It just made no sense. They seemed so happy together. Of course Serena had her ditzy moments, but that is one of her good qualities. It just made no sense. But she seems to be taking it well.Or maybe thats what she wants them to think. You can never tell these days. Everyone's changing. Everyone's acting so different. "Guys, I think I'm going to go ok?" Serena said in a hurry. Before they could answer , she was already hurrying out the door. "That was odd." Lita declared amongst the others.

Serena's Thoughts

I can't cry, at least not in front of them. I can't let my sadness ruin there day. I have to be happy. At least pretend to be.

There's no reason to show my feelings.

Thoughts End

Serena walks along the darkened streets. Wondering, wondering what the girls are doing, what he's doing. She can't seem to get him out of her head. Why can't he just leave her mind the way he left her in person. Why can't everything make sesnse. Why must everything be so difficult. When she was about to turn the corner she noticed a familiar face just a few feet away. The face she wants to forget, the face she wants to ignore. Raising her head high and walking as strong as she could she decided to show him, she's okay without him.The closer and closer she got to him, her body started loosening up. When she finally passed him, their arms brushed and her face started to blush. She looked up , but he didnt even give her a glance. He just kept walking. Serena lowered her head and walked away slower this time. It was to hard to deal with it. Maybe he really didn't want her anymore.. How could he just stop loving her so fast..

R&R and ill update faster thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Serena?"

Serena raised her head to see the fellow sailor scouts staring at her witha confused look.

"Yes?"She replied.

"We've been talking to you for the last half hour, and you haven't responded once.

"Oh um sorry guys." She said a bit softly, while looking down at her plate of food.

She couldn't help but think of everything that has happened over the last couple of days.It was hard to deal with. Her and Darien breaking up was something she least expected. She thought they'd be together forever. I mean that's what love was right?  
Maybe what they had wasn't as real as she had come to believe it was. Maybe it was just another highschool romance.

"Are you okay Serena?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.Just a bit tired that's all."She replied putting on one of her fake smiles and givinga fake yawn.

"Maybe you should head on hoem and get some sleep." Mina suggested.

"Yeah I think I will. Later guys." Serena saida she gathered her books and stumbled out of the booth and out of the arcade.

"I wander what Darien's doing." She thought.

She decided she'd walk by Darien's apartment and check.  
She walked hurriedly along the streets of Tokyo until she was finally at his apartment.  
She peeked through the window, and saw Darien sitting on the floor in front of his coffee table studying.  
She couldn't help but think about the times where they studied together, well tried. It'd usually end with them wrestling, or cuddling or making out.  
But those were what she missed the most, just the simple things.

Suddenly Andrew's sister walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"What the hell is she doing there?" Serena whispered a bit jealously.

She leaned in closer to try and hear what they were saying but as she did she tripped over her own foot and fell into the outside table.

She started to whimper in pain but was suddenly joined by Darien and andrew's sister.

"Serena, what are you doing here, better yet why are you on my balcony?"he questioned.

"Ok um, there was a bird,and umm it had these wings see-" before she could finish Darien interrupted.

"Don't all birds have wings?"he questioned doubtful of her story.

"Yes but ok see these wings were um, they were uh,"she muttered, she quickly looked around the area to think of something and saw the fire burning in his fireplace. "THese wings were on fire, and I saw that the bird was heading to your place, so I thought I could like uh save you"  
she said triumphantly, proud taht she thought of something so quickly on the spot.

"You were never really a good liar, Sere." He said as he chuckled.

"Would you of believed it if I said it was a Siberian bird?" She asked witha smile on her face.

"Um, no."He laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't think anyones really reading this story but if you are.  
R&R please and thank you.

It gets better trust me.

Way better.

Next chappie 'll be looong. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Serena,I find it cute that your jealous,but spying on me,thats stepping past the line." Darien said staring at the floor. 

"I'm not jealous."

"Serena,its ok,its normal,but we broke up ok,we need time apart."

"So what,you just want to stop talking altogether?"Serena asked irritably.

"No,no of course not.Serena, I love you I do but-"

Before he could finish Serena let her anger get the best of her and interrupted.

"No,don't say you love me because if you loved me,you wouldn't have dumped me."

"We would have never worked and you know it."

"And why not?"

"Serena,please just stop getting mad."

"No, your trying to imply something,and I want to know what."

"It's just-"

"No, don't even bother,you want me out of your life.Fine. I'm gone."

With that she grabbed her jacket from the couch and stormed out angrily.

**"How could he be like this?  
After all we've been through.  
How can he sit there and say he loves me,  
when he doesn't even want to be near me.  
Whats so wrong with me..."**

She tried to stop thinking about it but she couldn't.It wasn't escaping her thoughts just like the memories of him weren't either.  
Her life was crumbling right in front of her.And she doesn't know what to do. 

"I just want to be wanted..why can't he love me back.."Serena whispered.

The light from the streetlight was starting to fade and the darkness was eluminating the sky.

As the moon came to in view Serena bent down her head and closed.  
And with that a single tear slid down her cheek.

Updating soon :


End file.
